All for Love
by Cannibal Plant Zetsu
Summary: My first fic. It's a sort of stupid romance. SasukeSakura and SakuraNauto and ShikaHina. Possibly more. The rating will probably change to M when I post some of the later chapters.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto.**

Prologue

Naruto in the 2 yrs that he trained with jiraiya he perfected the sexy jutsu and became a major perv. He learns how to get a girl to bed in less than 24 hrs. He failed to retrieve sasuke several times. Then to his great surprise sasuke kills Orochimaru and Itachi and returns to the village. Nothing really happens until he and Sakura develop a passionate relationship while Sakura is also in a passionate relationship with sasuke at age 21

Sakura during the 2 yrs that she is training under Tsunade she became a medical ninja and also took a slight interest in Jiraiya's books. At 15 she almost has a relationship with naruto. Then after sasuke returns at age 16 she returns to her old habit of chasing him. Sasuke showed no interest. Then years later they developed a passionate relationship while they are both 22.

Sasuke: After he left the village at age 13 he trained under orochimaru for 3 years. Then at age 16 he kills itachi. While orochimaru is trying to take hold of sasuke's body sasuke kills orochimaru. Then sasuke returns to the village. After he returns he is hailed as a hero despite the fact that he left the village. Sasuke said he left because he needed to grow stronger and also needed to gain the trust of orochimaru to kill him. After this, Sasuke is second only to Hokage Shikamaru. He is immediately chased by Sakura and Ino. It is not until he is 22 that he finally returns Sakura's feelings.

Konohamaru and group- during orochimaru's attack on the leaf village his two friends are killed. Iruka feels so guilty that he purposely looses his life in a battle with an enemy ninja. Konohamaru's grandpa hokage is also killed. Konohamaru is changed by this event. He feels alone in the world. Now instead of following Naruto he calls Sasuke boss. When Sasuke left, Konohamaru followed him in the forest until Sasuke knocked him out and deposited him back in the village. After sasuke returned konohamaru continued to follow him around. Konohamaru is a 17yr old jonin in training during the story.

Shikamaru- After orochimaru's attack on the leaf village and death of the hokage, the leaf village was thrown into chaos. After becoming a chunin he has a life altering experience that finally gives him the motivation to work hard. With his IQ off the charts and his extremely powerful jutsu Shikamaru was a chunin for only 6 months because he then became a jonin at age 14. A year later Shikamaru seized power and became hokage. Shikamaru quickly ended the chaos and brought the Land of Fire back as the most powerful nation. Shikamaru was hailed as the greatest hokage ever. It crossed naruto's mind at 15 to kill shikamaru and seize power but he realized that then he would be like Sasuke.

Ino and Chogi- Chogi is no longer a ninja in the story because he is now obese and has heart disease because he ate so much. He was stricken from the records at the ninja academy and Hokage Shikamaru has nothing to do with him. Ino became a chunin and was skilled enough to develop a jutsu that deceived Sasuke into saying that she was his girlfriend when they were 18. In Sasuke's defense he was sick and had a fever of 103 at the time. She receives missions but doesn't do anything spectacular.

Kakashi: Kakashi became the sensei of Konohamaru and his new team after they graduated the academy. This happened just before Sasuke returned back to the village. His Team 8 was shaping up to be Kakashi's most talented team even more than team 7. After all of Team 8 became chunin Kakashi devoted all of his time to reading Icha Icha Paradise and developing new jutsu. After some shinobi saw Kakashi practicing the thousand birds jutsu they asked if he would teach them. He agreed. Then Hokage Shikamaru recognized the potential power of Kakashi and his followers so in an attempt to stop any possible rebellions he formed the Kakashi Force or KF, which became the police force and received exclusive missions.

Rock Lee and group- While on an A-rank mission with his team Guy, Neji, and TenTen are captured. Lee is knocked unconscious. When he comes to he rushes to where he knows his team is. There he is brutally beaten and forced to watch his team being killed. After this Lee is rescued by the KF, but the damage was done. Lee slowly goes insane. Then Lee runs into the forest where he couldn't be found. This happened when he was 17. Now there is a rumor that you can still hear Lee and his team in the forest and if a ninja is ever in trouble Lee would come to help.

Hinata and group: When she is 16 she and naruto have a short relationship until she gets fed up with him and leaves. After this Hinata's confidence sky rockets and she becomes a jonin in months. While naruto is a little jealous of Hinata's sudden success he still is one of her best fiends. Hinata has recently developed a crush on Hokage Shikamaru, and Shikamaru has seemed to notice Hinata too. Shino survived the poison he inhaled in his fight with Kankuro, but it permanently dyed his skin purple and mutated his bugs. Shino became 3 times more powerful by this and he became a chunin easily. Although he is not a jonin he reached jonin level at 20. Kiba left the leaf village and went to join the sound village at 15. It is presumed that he was killed when Sasuke destroyed Orochimaru and the sound village.

Gaara and group: Gaara became the Kazekage and the 'Sasuke of the Sand' when he was 15. Because he also learned about love and learned to love his siblings Temari was killed by a frenzied mob of Gaara's fan girls. They thought that she was the reason that Gaara wouldn't go out with any of them. Kankuro started to receive messages from the 'voices of the desert' that told him to seize power of the sand village. For a while Kankuro ignored them until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He challenged Gaara, who easily defeated him, after this Kankuro had to leave the sand village. Although no one knows for sure if Kankuro is alive it is believed that he is now living in the Land of Honey.


	2. Sasuke's Small Adventure

Chapter 1

**The story takes place when Sasuke and Sakura are 22 and Naruto is 21. The prologue was just to say what everyone was doing during the timeskip. **

Sasuke leaped from branch to branch as he pursued the enemy ninja. As he looked he thought about his recent life. The purpose of his life was to grow strong enough to kill Itachi. All he thought about was revenge. His dream was to see Itachi down on the ground, lying in a pool of blood, weak, and begging for mercy. That was his dream. That dream was the reason he existed. But Itachi had been dead for six years.

"Now what" Sasuke thought "maybe it is time to work on the second half of my dream. Maybe it's time to move on with my life.

No doubt if he made himself available Sakura and Ino would get worse. By now Sakura realized that Sasuke wasn't interested and stopped asking him out all the time, but she still flirted with him a lot. Ino was just as bad.

Sakura grew into a strong, beautiful adult. She became an exceptional medical and battle ninja. She now has quite a few admirers, but all she wanted was Sasuke. So she waited.

"Why?" thought Sasuke "Why would she wait?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a kunai flying through the air. It grazed Sasuke's arm. He looked around to see a group of about ten rogue ninja.

"This is it?" Sasuke said "I was expecting more of a challenge" Quickly Sasuke made the hand sign for the phoenix-flower jutsu. The ten ninja all dodged it and pelted Sasuke with shurikan revealing the substitution jutsu he used. Then several Sasukes appeared out of the fireballs behind the ninja and pelted them with kunai. All of the ninjas were hit but it didn't seem to do anything. They simply turned and attacked him. After Sasuke was laying on the ground the paper bombs on the ninjas exploded. While they were down he used the Sharingan threads to restrain them. He then made the hand sign for the dragon flame jutsu. The ninja screamed as they were burned. Even though they were in serious pain several struggled to their feet. It took nearly three minutes for all of them to go down. Sasuke was a little worn out because he had used the jutsu for so long. So he was a little shocked to see one ninja still standing. No problem though. Sasuke bent over and blue energy started to form in his hand. Suddenly the glow went out and Sasuke sank down to the ground as a familiar pain coursed through his whole body. He held his neck.

"What? How can this be happening? He's dead. I made sure he died a painful death I know it. Why? Why now?"

Sasuke was growing weaker by the second as three more ninja struggled to their feet and slowly walked toward walked toward him, kunai in hand.

"I can't move. I'm too weak. I don't have enough chakra."

Suddenly the ground heaved up under the ninja and sent them flying through the air. They hit the ground hard. Then someone came down and sent the remaining ninja flying into some nearby tree trunks.

"Who, who is that?" he thought

Then he saw pink hair.

"Sakura?" he thought "Since when was she so strong?"

"Sasuke!"

She ran toward him, saw the marks and stood shocked. She ripped his shirt off and her fingers started glowing. While Sasuke knew she was a medic ninja he had never seen her build up that kind of chakra before. She stood poised. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Then the world split in two. Screaming, tears, ripping, tearing, agony, pain, blinding pain, unbearable pain, and then silence. Then nothing. Then waking up on Sakura's back.

"Since when was she this strong? This talented? This beautiful?" Then he returned to darkness.

* * *

Sasuke lay unconscious in a hospital bed. He woke up several times during the night before falling into an uneasy sleep. It was filled with dreams. Dreams of the pain he had just endured. The pain was so fierce that he thought he would die. Until the pain would just melt away and then the dreams were filled with cherry blossoms. Then all the pain was gone and the dreams became peaceful and serene. 

"Sasuke!" cried a voice in the room that woke him from his dream.

Sasuke tilted his head so he could see who it was.

"Naruto?" he said weakly "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm here to visit you. Actually this is the first time all week that they actually let me in."

"What? Who?"

"You're in the hospital, Sasuke. You've been here over a week, but they only let visitors in today."

Then the door opened and Sakura came in holding a basket full of different medicines and creams.

"Sasuke!" Thank God you're awake." Sakura said "I was starting to get really worried. You've been out for eleven days. Naruto, visiting hours are over. Beat it."

"Ugh. Fine. See ya Sasuke I'll visit tomorrow."

Sakura put the basket on his nightstand and pulled on some latex gloves. Then she folded down Sasuke's collar and examined the mark on his neck. The skin around the mark was a purplish color. The dead skin would soon fall off, but after more skin grew back the mark would be gone. After making a noise that sounded like she was pleased she rubbed some ointment on the wound.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"About twelve days ago, after you went into the forest Tsunade told me to catch up with you. When I did the curse mark took over. I sent the enemies flying and ran over to you. When a curse mark is visible on the skin it is possible to get rid of. You have to build up a special medical chakra in your fingers then plunge them into the mark. You are supposed to dig until you can 'feel' it and then pull it up. The whole region of skin dies almost instantly. After about two weeks it falls off. Then a few weeks later the skin grows back without a curse mark."

Sakura's fingers felt warm despite the gloves and pain of the wound. Sasuke felt at peace.

"Since when was she such an advanced medic ninja?" Sasuke wondered "Since when did I spend so much time wondering about her?"

**Well how was it? Kind of corny. Read and review. Oh yeah if you want any more details about something in the prologue,tell me and I'll try to fit it in as a flashback or something.**


	3. Gaara's Flashback

**Ok someone asked if I would do a flashback for Team Gaara so here it is. Sorry I took so long to update. And of course I don't own Naruto.**

It was a stormy day in the Sand Village and Gaara was sitting alone on a park bench. It had been his custom to sit on this bench and think every morning. Some might say that only an emo would think so much, and it seems Gaara thought so as well as he was very touchy about it. If you called him emo you might find yourself buried to the neck in sand. After that he would resume his depressing thinking.

"Why did it have to happen?" Gaara said to himself "She didn't do anything wrong and neither did he. Now that there gone I don't have much of a purpose anymore ." His thoughts were once again interrupted by a huge gust of wind. "Temari?" Gaara asked as he turned around and saw no one.

"It's just another gale Lord Kazekage." Said some old man sitting on another bench. " I believe that today is the anniversary of her death."

When Gaara heard those words he once again thought of everything that went wrong over the last several years…

* * *

"LIKE, OH MY GOD, IT'S GAARA!!! WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?! PRETTY PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!!" This is what the mob of girls outside Gaara's house screamed as soon as they saw him every morning. The crowd would follow him until lunchtime and then start again at dusk. The crowd was made up of all the girls that used to hate him, including the devil child who slammed the door in 6year old Gaara's face. Ironically she was one of the biggest fan girls there. Despite the fact that Gaara had said that he wouldn't date any of them for months the crowd was always there. This was the daily routine for Gaara and gradually he started to not notice them. 

Then finally the crowd questioned why Gaara didn't like any of them. Well it couldn't be that they weren't attractive, and what attracted a man more then chasing after him screaming, stealing his socks and then selling them to other fan girls for jacked up prices. So the only explanation was that he was seeing someone. Gaara was in fact seeing someone that day. He was meeting Temari after she was came back from a long mission. The crowd followed him to the park where he was meeting Temari. The crowd saw them shake hands, and using those highly intelligent fan girls minds figured out that Gaara was dating Temari. The mob was whipped into a frenzy and charged at Temari. Gaara used his sand to stop the first in the mob, but more charged on. Temari was trampled, her four buns were cut off, and her clothes were dirtied with whatever was at hand(sand, mud, spit ,apple juice, and even urine) before the mob was satisfied that Gaara would no longer find her attractive and quickly left. Gaara rushed Temari to the hospital. The doctors told Gaara that there wasn't any hope as Temari's lungs were crushed and her ribs and spine were broken. Temari died two days later without saying a word to Kankuro or Gaara who never left her side.

Gaara had a hard time dealing with her death, and almost reverted to his pre Naruto self. Kankuro helped Gaara by acting like a loving big brother and eventually Gaara recovered from the trauma he suffered. Kankuro however didn't deal with the death as well as Gaara. He couldn't help blaming Gaara, and even though it was only a few rabid fangirls were responsible for Temari's death he hated all teenage girls and blamed them as well. Kankuro often went into the desert to clear his mind. It was in the desert that he started to hear "the voices..."

It was a perfectly normal day for Kankuro as he walked through the desert. The desert was filled with giant sand dunes, and except for Kankuro there was absolutely no plant or animal life anywhere. He had been walking over the dunes for a few hours and he was starting to feel thirsty so he reached for his canteen and realized he forgot to bring it.

"No biggie" he said aloud "I'll just get a drink when I reach the oasis." (The oasis Kankuro's talking about, it's just a big puddle next to some huge sand dunes. So you can relax in the shadow of the dunes and take a nap assuming the wind doesn't plow 300 pounds of sand on you and suffocate you.) By the time Kankuro reached the oasis it was mid afternoon and very hot. Kankuro was just about to take a drink when he noticed that the oasis was dry.

"Now what do I do? If I turn back I'll have to walk during the hottest time of day. I'll just have to rest in the shade and I'll go back during the night." So Kankuro lay down in the shadows and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly despite his headache from not drinking anything all day. When he opened his eyes it was night.

"Shit, what time is it?"

Kankuro looked up at all the stars and the full moon.

"God damn it! It's already 3:00am.(He remembered how to tell time by studying the position of the stars but couldn't remember to bring water.). I'll never make it back to the village before dawn. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow night. Well at least there should be some dew to drink in the morning."

After Kankuro fell asleep he had a dream about Temari. She was with their mother, and they looked happy. After that Gaara came. He was surrounded by a sand storm. Then Temari and their mother were sucked away and Gaara disappeared.

At dawn Kankuro woke and was pleased to see a small layer of water in the 'oasis.' Kankuro drank it before it could evaporate. This was not enough to soothe his now throbbing headache. Kankuro moaned and covered his forehead with some damp sand. He fell asleep around noon and woke around eight. By this time he was nearly having a migraine and was starting to feel dizzy. He started to walk back to the village but had to stop after he collapsed from dehydration. He leaned against a dune and rested for a few minutes.

"Kankuro, you miss her don't you?" said a mysterious voice

"What whose there? He replied

" I am the Voice of the Desert."

"You're who?!"

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"MY GOD! You're dense! How long has it been since been since you drank something? I'm talking about Temari. If it wasn't for Gaara she'd still be alive."

"What, it was a bunch of fan girls that killed her."

"They killed her because of Gaara."

"So what are you saying?"

"You need to defeat Gaara and become the Kazekage. If you have that kind of power you can punish everyone responsible for her death."

"No way! Gaara's my brother and besides I'd be killed in a second if I challenged him to a fight. Now get lost you freaky voice."

The voice left and Kankuro walked for a few more hours before he collapsed, and was found by a sand chunin.

Over the next several months the voice came back to Kankuro whenever he'd just had an argument with Gaara(never when they were getting along) or when he forgot to bring his water(which happened quite often.) Always Kankuro refused to fight until one night when he was once again stranded in the desert the voice offered to take him back to the village. Kankuro then agreed to fight Gaara. Soon after Gaara found him, and Kankuro challenged him to a fight for power. Gaara agreed, instantly encased Kankuro in sand and declared the fight over. After this Kankuro ran off and Gaara never saw him again.

Gaara was consoled by Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata who were visiting in Sunagakure. Gaara coped with Kankuro's disappearance better than Temari's death. He consoled himself with the knowledge that Kankuro brought it to himself, and that Kankuro would probably return soon. Kankuro never did, but months later rumors surfaced that he had been seen in the Land of Honey.

* * *

So after that Gaara settled into a routine. He ate, slept, walked around, fulfilled all of his Kazekage duties, and the majority of his time reflecting about those turn of events. Which was always done on the same bench, rain or shine, and not much else. Gaara felt empty inside. Despite the fact that his siblings were dead he wanted to make them proud. 

"I know how I can make proud. I'll make sure that village stays the way it was when they left it. I'll make sure that I'm the greatest Kazekage ever and keep this village safe." He thought.

And so on the fifth anniversary of the Fan girl Massacre Gaara got up from the bench for the last time and walked to his home with a purpose for the first time in years.

**So what do you think? It's more like a one shot than a chapter. So read and review. Seriously if you hated it tell me. Right now I just want some reviews.**


End file.
